icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3473808-20110525174607
I think I'm going to start calling this 'Random Creddie Excerpts"...I keep finding parts from Creddie fanfics that are so adorable I have to share them. Just so you don't think I'm spamming the page! From this fic again http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6906423/1/biCarly_bs_bFather_b : Carly's father had seen her looking at a necklace, and hinted to Freddie that she liked it. Freddie thought about that for a moment, watching her carefully, then walked over and asked the vendor how much it was. Before Carly could stop him, he'd bought it. The salesgirl slipped him her number just as he took it. Freddie suddenly felt an arm loop his around the inside of his elbow joint and pull him away before he could answer the blonde. Carly led him away down a few vendors until they stopped in front of a tall mirror with a variety of sunglass displayed to the right. He watched with a grin as she carelessly put on one pair after another, not taking any real time to see how they looked on her or speaking a word to him. While she was distracted he reached into the bag to pull out the necklace. As Carly was putting one of the pair of sunglasses back she asked in a rush, "Why did you buy the necklace?" He lifted up the necklace by each end and draped it so the butterfly rested just below her neck. He looked straight into the mirror to meet her reflected eyes and whispered in her right ear, "Maybe I just wanted to give a beautiful necklace to a beautiful girl to see her beautiful smile." He saw the hint of blush on both cheeks as she lowered her eyes, but her smile was instant. She ran her fingertips across the butterfly pendant. Without a word she lifted the back of her hair up and allowed him to fasten the necklace. She lowered her hair back down and for a brief moment he rested a hand on each shoulder. He dropped his hands and rested his chin on her right shoulder. Freddie just watched her in the mirror just enjoying the moment. Her smile reached her eyes and she was happy and that was enough for him. After only a few moments Carly mouthed, "Thank you." After a few more moments of peaceful silence Freddie lifted his chin off her shoulder and the two began to walk again checking out more vendors. Freddie glanced back seeing that Mr. Shay was trailing behind them with a casual smile until he heard a familiar male voice shouting out: "Hey Carly, Freddie!" Later, after Sam suggested that Freddie only bought it because he was doing what he used to do before he saved her life (make Carly love him)... As the group was heading to Spencer's SUV, Freddie called out, "Carly?" The brunette turned and stopped to face him. He stopped in his tracks as well as the rest continued on. "What Sam said—Carly, I—" he stopped when he met those brown eyes that just seemed to still his heart and silence what he wanted to say. "Yes," she prodded softly with the softest tough to his exposed forearm. He was thankful for the little push she gave him that gave him the courage to continue. "I didn't get you the necklace because of any ulterior motive." He swallowed down nervousness. "I meant what I said." She gave him a small smile. "I know. You've always meant what you have said to me." He returned with a big grin. ~'end' Cukey huh? I'm loving this story :)